The present invention relates to improving the quality of heavy feeds, ranging from crude oil to vacuum residua. In particular, the present invention makes acceptable feed for fluidized catalytic crackers from vacuum residua or other heavy feeds which are unsuitable due to high metals, sulfur or microcarbon residue (MCR).
Mild Slurry Hydroprocessing (MSHP) with finely divided catalyst can provide a flexible, relatively low cost means for improving the quality of heavy feeds, ranging from crude oil to vacuum residua. Currently the preferred catalyst for the hydroprocessing are Mo-based high surface area Microcat catalysts, however, other finely dispersed materials, including multimetallic compounds may also be used, so long as the quantity of metal is sufficient to keep the toluene insolubles level below 0.5%, and no more than the amount which can be disposed of economically.
MSHP operates at temperatures of about 725-825.degree. F., the temperature dependent on oil residence time, with reactor pressures in the GOFINER range (800-1500 psig) with a captive bed slurry reactor. An important feature of this process scheme is the use of finely divided catalysts, and a critical limitation is the filtration and catalyst recycle system. Therefore, it is desirable to have an upgrading system that does not require a catalyst recycling.